The 167th Hunger Games
by RinglyZebraEm
Summary: This is one of those 'submit your character' stories. So please fill out the information on the first chapter and send me your character so I can use them in my Hunger Games!
1. Chapter 1

I know that there is a bunch of these things out there on fanfiction but I would like to do one. Just review this and send me the forum below. All tribute spots will be open and I need different ages please. You can submit up to 2 tributes per user name and please don't get mad if I don't pick yours. I need the forum to be filled out fully and be descriptive and creative please. USE YOUR IMAGINATION! Also I'm going to do this one cool thing where YOU can be the mentors and send your tribute something if they really need it. Just PM me, that would be great.

Name Of Tribute:

Age:

Gender:

District:

Personality:

Description:

Family/Friends:

Background:

Strengths:

Weaknesses (make them good):

Reaping Outfit (Optional)

Chariot Outfit (Optional)

Interview Outfit (Optional)

Interview Quote:

Token (If they have one)

What image are they going to portray?

Do you mind if I put them in a relationship?

Alliance:

Mentor:

Stylists:

Anything I missed?

THANKS


	2. Tribute List

Here are the tributes so far. These might change if I get better applicants so PLEASE send in more people! I need more ranges in age and I need some guys too! Thank you for all the tributes so far but tell your friends to submit or whatever! I can't start until I have every spot filled!

Okay so if you sent me a review and noticed the name of your tribute isn't on here, it's because you aren't logged into an account on fanfiction. I know I can reject reviews from anonymous but I don't think that's fair. If you did send me one and you were anonymous I'm giving you this chance to make an account and send me a PM with your characters names in it so I know that you will get all my updates and read the story. Thanks (:

Now here we go so far!

DISTRICT 1 (Luxury goods for the Capitol)

Male:

Female:

DISTRICT 2 (Medicine)

Male: Conway Winters - 17

Female: Nike Dorine Baste (Nie-Key) - 16

DISTRICT 3 (Machinery/ Factories)

Male:

Female:

DISTRICT 4 (Fishing)

Male:

Female: Autumn Raine Ryaov - 16

DISTRICT 5 (Livestock)

Male:

Female:

DISTRICT 6 (Scientific Researching)

Male:

Female:

DISTRICT 7 (Lumber)

Male:

Female:

DISTRICT 8 (Weaving/ Clothes-Making)

Male: Jay Harrow - 16

Female: Fawn Aurora Harrow (Rory) - 13

DISTRICT 9 (Hunting)

Male:

Female:

DISTRICT 10 (Mathematical Researching)

Male: Zachary Albana - 17

Female:

DISTRICT 11 (Agriculture)

Male:

Female:

DISTRICT 12 (Coal Mining)

Male:

Female:

DISTRICT 13 (Graphite Mining)

Male:

Female:


	3. Tribute List  2

Here are the tributes so far. These might change if I get better applicants so PLEASE send in more people! Thank you for all the tributes so far but tell your friends to submit or whatever! I can't start until I have every spot filled!

Okay so if you sent me a review and noticed the name of your tribute isn't on here, it's because you aren't logged into an account on fanfiction. I know I can reject reviews from anonymous but I don't think that's fair. If you did send me one and you were anonymous I'm giving you this chance to make an account and send me a PM with your characters names in it so I know that you will get all my updates and read the story. Thanks (:

I am the fire, thank you for sending me the message about your account. Your tributes are on the list.

Now here we go so far!

DISTRICT 1 (Luxury goods for the Capitol)

Male: Lester Randle - 15

Female: Glimmer - 17

DISTRICT 2 (Medicine)

Male: Conway Winters - 17

Female: Nike Dorine Baste (Nie-Key) - 16

DISTRICT 3 (Machinery/ Factories)

Male:

Female:

DISTRICT 4 (Fishing)

Male:

Female: Autumn Raine Ryaov - 16

DISTRICT 5 (Livestock)

Male:

Female: Tracy Larter - 15

DISTRICT 6 (Scientific Researching)

Male:

Female: Harper Alby - 17

DISTRICT 7 (Lumber)

Male: Tristran Sttar – 15(almost 16)

Female: Talisha Hortense (Lissy) - 15

DISTRICT 8 (Weaving/ Clothes-Making)

Male: Jay Harrow - 16

Female: Fawn Aurora Harrow (Rory) - 13

DISTRICT 9 (Hunting)

Male:

Female:

DISTRICT 10 (Mathematical Researching)

Male: Zachary Albana - 17

Female:

DISTRICT 11 (Agriculture)

Male: Cormac Crepsley – 16 ½

Female: Aislinn Seraphina – 13 (almost 14)

DISTRICT 12 (Coal Mining)

Male:

Female:

DISTRICT 13 (Graphite Mining)

Male:

Female:


	4. Tribute List 3

Here they are, only a few left to go, get in your tributes!

Bird-dee, I would like to change your characters name because it is similar to district two's female name. If you have any specific name you would like, message me, if not I will change it myself.

DISTRICT 1 (Luxury goods for the Capitol)

Male: Lester Randle - 15

Female: Glimmer - 17

DISTRICT 2 (Medicine)

Male: Conway Winters - 17

Female: Nike Dorine Baste (Nie-Key) - 16

DISTRICT 3 (Machinery/ Factories)

Male:

Female: Nika Meenal - 17

DISTRICT 4 (Fishing)

Male:

Female: Autumn Raine Ryaov - 16

DISTRICT 5 (Livestock)

Male:

Female: Tracy Larter - 15

DISTRICT 6 (Scientific Researching)

Male:

Female: Harper Alby - 17

DISTRICT 7 (Lumber)

Male: Tristran Sttar – 15(almost 16)

Female: Talisha Hortense (Lissy) - 15

DISTRICT 8 (Weaving/ Clothes-Making)

Male: Jay Harrow - 16

Female: Fawn Aurora Harrow (Rory) - 13

DISTRICT 9 (Hunting)

Male:

Female: Ryan Caroline Van der Woodsen - 17

DISTRICT 10 (Mathematical Researching)

Male: Zachary Albana - 17

Female:

DISTRICT 11 (Agriculture)

Male: Cormac Crepsley – 16 ½

Female: Aislinn Seraphina – 14 (almost 15)

DISTRICT 12 (Coal Mining)

Male:

Female:

DISTRICT 13 (Graphite Mining)

Male:

Female:


End file.
